


The Body on the Bed Beckons Forward

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Very very very slight Dom Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Louis after the AMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body on the Bed Beckons Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to post this right after the AMAs but I got busy with work and Thanksgiving and things, so its a little late but it works. Basically I just wanted to write something really smutty and I used the AMAs as an excuse to do it. Plus h/l looked fucking incredible that night, so that added to it as well.
> 
> Thank you to my fave babe Jess for reading this over. I love you!! <3  
> Hopefully there are no mistakes, but I'm not perfect so.
> 
> Title is from Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades by Brand New.

He is still buzzing from their _three_ wins that night, can feel the blood pulsing through his veins, as they all pile into the car after the show. Unfortunately they all had to decline the various after party invites they received due to the fact that they all have early flights to Sydney tomorrow morning for yet another award show. Which is fine really, because Louis knows once the adrenaline finally wears off, he’s going to be out like a light. This whole week has been exhausting.

Louis is squeezed in between Harry and Zayn in the very backseat, Harry's hand lightly placed on his knee, while Liam and Niall take up the middle seat. Before the car has even started, they all strike up conversations about their favorite parts of the night, Niall still going on about how he wishes Katy Perry could have been there and about how Kate Beckinsale introduced them. Those are definitely two crushes he’s never going to get over.

He can feel Harry’s fingers twitch against his knee, and he drops his gaze to Harry’s hand where he’s tapping out a beat inside his head. He noticed that Harry has been a little less chatty than the rest of the lads which is so unlike him, especially after a thrilling award show, and he has been looking out the window for most of the ride. Louis figures he must just be tired, so he doesn't bother him, just shifts a little closer to him and presses into his side to let him know he’s there.

A few minutes later there is finally a lull in the conversation so Louis turns toward Harry. "You happy about winning, babe?" 

"Of course I am." Harry leans over until his lips are gently brushing against Louis' ear. "But right now, all I can think about is getting back to the hotel room and eating you out until you can't see straight." He says lowly as he slides his hand further up Louis' thigh, his fingertips just barely reaching where Louis wants his touch the most. Louis gasps as his whole body shudders and he feels his dick twitch in his trousers and he’s pretty sure Harry felt it too if the smirk on his face is anything to go by.

"Is that okay with you, love?"

"Yeah." Louis squeaks out. 

Zayn must have noticed the change in Louis because he glances over at the two of them and asks, “Do I even want to know?” Louis doesn’t look up from where his eyes are locked on the back of the seat in front of him, he just shakes his head and Zayn sighs. “I’m glad I’m not rooming next to you two tonight.”

-

The lift ride up to their hotel room is tense, Louis can practically hear the electricity thrumming between them. He’s been half hard since Harry whispered in his ear in the car, his trousers constricting him quite uncomfortably, and they were pretty tight to begin with. What feels like hours later, the lift dings, signalling they have reached their floor, the double doors slide open, and they both walk out.

Harry shuts the door behind him when they enter the room as Louis shrugs off his blazer and lays it across the back of the armchair in the corner. As soon as he turns around Harry crowds up against him, walking him backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he loses his balance, landing on his back on top of the bed. 

He shuffles his way up the bed until his head is propped up on one of the pillows. Harry is still standing at the foot of the bed and Louis beckons him with his finger. Harry smirks as he toys with the hem of his t-shirt before easing it up his torso until he can tug it over his head and drop it on the floor. Louis is nearly salivating as his eyes rake over Harry’s newly exposed skin. 

"Get naked." Harry tells him and Louis complies instantaneously, taking off his turtleneck he had put on to cover up the bruises Harry has excitedly sucked into his neck after winning their first award of the night. He fumbles with the button and the zipper on his trousers before he slides them and his underwear down his legs.

Once he is fully naked, Harry finally, fucking _finally_ gets up on the bed and crawls his way up to Louis, straddling his hips. Louis hisses as the harsh material of Harry's jeans rubs against his hard cock. Harry grips the back of Louis' neck and puts his mouth on his in a searing kiss. Harry nips and sucks at Louis' bottom lip and Louis hums into it. Harry quickly pulls back and starts slowly trailing kisses down Louis' neck and chest all the way to his belly button. 

Harry skips over Louis' dick entirely, and sucks and digs his teeth into the soft skin on the inside of Louis' thighs. Louis' whimpers and his back arches up off the bed, relishing in the feel of Harry's mouth on his body. 

"How about you flip around and get on your hands and knees for me?" Harry's voice comes out several octaves deeper than normal. 

Louis does as he says and rolls over onto his stomach before getting on all fours. Harry can hold the entirety of one of Louis’ arse cheeks in one of his massive hands, and he does just that before he kneads them both. Louis moans long and low as Harry’s hands work him over. Harry then slides them down the back of Louis’ thighs to his knees and pushes them further apart. Louis gasps as the very tip of his cock rubs against the bed.

Harry suddenly bites down on the fleshiest part of Louis’ arse before soothing it with a soft kiss and then repeating the action on the other cheek. When Harry's tongue finally licks across his hole Louis mewls and collapses forward, pressing his face into the duvet. If there is one thing that totally makes Louis lose it, it's a rim job. Especially with Harry, because that boy knows how to eat him out like a fucking champ. 

"You need to stay up for me baby." Harry's breath ghosts across Louis' wet skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.

He places his hands back on the bed and pushes himself back up. Harry gets back to work, happily sweeping his tongue across the puckered skin of Louis' hole with fast little flicks that leave Louis dizzy. 

Harry brings his hands up to spread Louis' cheeks apart and pushes his tongue forward licking into him. Louis wails and grinds his hips back against it, feeling Harry go deeper. There's just nothing like it, it's incredible. And Louis knows it's possible for him to come just from this, it's happened several times before, Harry licking him out until he's shaking with tears in his eyes. And he knows Harry loves it just as much as he does.

His thighs are trembling and he can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and his back. Harry is just _relentless_ with his ministrations, swirling and jabbing his tongue into him one minute, and then lapping and sucking the next. Louis' whole body is tingling, and his brain is short circuiting, and _fuck_ it feels heavenly.

His cock is throbbing and messily spreading precome across the hotel’s duvet, and he nearly screams when Harry reaches up to begin pumping it slowly. He manages to synchronize the motion of his hand to perfectly match the wet thrusts of his tongue, and Louis is pretty sure he's seconds away from passing out. Harry flattens his tongue and licks one long stripe as Louis' orgasm slams into him. He comes hard as his legs give out from under him and his mind goes blank.

He opens his eyes and Harry's lying next to him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Louis smiles at him. "Thank you." He tries to shuffle closer and cuddle into him, but Harry stops him.

"I'm not done with you yet." Harry tells him firmly. "You need to stay hard." He rolls Louis over and grips his sensitive cock, causing Louis to whimper as he strokes him back to full hardness. 

Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to rummage through his bag on the floor. Louis shivers without Harry next to him, the air in the room feels cool against his fevered skin. Harry returns with a travel sized bottle of lube in his hand and he settles in between Louis’ legs.

Harry flips open the cap on the lube and drizzles a little on two of his fingers, rubbing it around with his thumb to warm it up, all while keeping steady eye contact with Louis. Harry leans over him and kisses him hard sucking on his bottom lip. Louis gasps into Harry’s mouth when he feels a wet finger petting over his hole because even that small of a touch feels amazing. 

Harry drags his mouth down to kiss along Louis' jawline and he mentally kicks himself for shaving that night because he knows Harry loves feeling Louis' stubble against his lips. Then Harry slowly pushes a finger inside and it slides in fairly easily, Louis already a little open from Harry’s tongue. He thrusts it in and out a few times, allowing Louis to get used to the slight stretch. He then adds another finger, scissoring them a little, the metal of Harry's rings cold against his rim. Louis can’t help the tiny moans that escape him because Harry’s fingers are _perfect_ ; long, slender, and nimble, and he always knows just the right way to crook them to hit against Louis' prostate every time. 

But Harry doesn't allow him to have that just yet, he barely rubs his fingertips against it every few seconds, more like he's just tickling instead of pressing into it, sending quick jolts of pleasure up Louis' spine. It's not quite enough and Louis is so frustrated he could _cry_.

"Harry. Hazza." Louis says reaching out to pat Harry's cheek with his hand. 

"What is it, love?"

" _Stop teasing._ " He tries to make it sound like a command but it comes out as more of a breathy moan. 

Harry hums. "Well that wouldn't be any fun now would it."

Louis groans. He doesn't know why he always puts up with Harry's shit. It probably has something to do with the fact that he is stupidly in love with him, which he is currently rethinking until Harry adds a third finger and thrusts all of them in harshly and hits Louis' prostate hard and every part of his body is overcome with pleasure. He can practically hear the smirk spreading across Harry's face. 

Harry fucks all three of his fingers in one more time before curling them and rubbing small circles over Louis' prostate. Sparks pop behind Louis' eyelids and be throws his head back against this pillow and moans. He isn't going to last much longer if Harry keeps this up. 

Harry kisses his temple without letting up with his fingers. "You gonna come again for me, Lou?" Louis opens his mouth to respond but he can't seem to get enough air in his lungs so he just nods his head instead. "Yeah, gonna come from just my fingers? Without me having to touch that pretty cock of yours."

He is already _so_ close and he can feel that familiar pull right below his belly button. He's just about to come but then Harry takes his free hand and wraps it around the base of Louis' cock and pulls his fingers out in one smooth motion. 

Louis whines as Harry says, "not yet." He drags his hand up Louis' dick slowly and dips his thumb into the slit when he reaches the tip. Louis gasps thinking that Harry is going to let him come this way but his hand is already gone, a fleeting touch just to tease him.

Harry lets his fingertip circle Louis' rim for awhile getting it even more slick with lube before pressing in. He's just barely rubbing Louis' prostate driving him absolutely wild. Harry adds his other two fingers and fucks them in and out of Louis' hole, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Louis' legs are quivering and he feels his balls drawing up tightly to his body. "I'm so close."

Harry brings him even closer to the edge this time but still pulls his fingers out right when Louis is about to come. Louis sobs. He's so hard and leaking all over his stomach and he just wants to _come_.

Harry doesn't even wait this time, just shoves three fingers inside his Louis all at once, fucking him hard and fast, ramming directly into his prostate turning Louis into a shaking, babbling mess. The slick sounds of Harry fingering him are so loud, Louis wonders if the people in the room across the hall can hear, but he can't even bring himself to care right now.

He was never able to fully come down from earlier and he can already feel himself hurtling towards his peak. He opens his mouth and is barely able to get out a small _please_ before he's coming hard and untouched, spilling all over his stomach.

Harry holds him through it and presses soft kisses on his cheek. "You did _so_ well, baby. You're so perfect."

Louis feels like he's floating as he watches Harry stand up from the bed. He frowns when he notices Harry is still wearing his jeans and those _goddamn_ leopard print boots that probably cost more than a thousand pounds. Even though Louis has millions, he would never spend that much money on shoes. And why is he even thinking about shoes right now while Harry is _finally_ taking off the rest of his clothes. He’s seen Harry naked a countless amount of times, but he doesn't think he’ll ever be able get over how beautiful he is.

"Want you to ride me." Harry says, his voice gravely and deep. "Think you can do that?"

Louis swallows hard and nods. Harry turns to dig through his bag again. "What are you doing?"

"Just got to grab a condom, babe."

"Fuck it. We don't need it." Louis says. "I just want you inside me already."

Harry grins. "Shit, you're gagging for it aren't you?"

" _Please_."

Harry clambers onto the bed and lays down on his back, Louis swings his leg over Harry's hip straddling him. Harry reaches for the bottle of lube he placed on the nightstand earlier and motions for Louis to hold out his hand. Louis does, and Harry squeezes a dollop into his palm. He reaches behind him and slicks up Harry's cock. He watches as Harry bites down hard on his bottom lip making it turn white from the pressure.

Louis raises up on his knees a little bit and lines himself up with Harry's cock and closes his eyes as he slowly sinks down. It's so _thick_ in him, splitting him open, so much bigger than the three of his fingers that were previously inside him, and he feels so deliciously full. The tip of Harry's cock just nudging Louis's prostate once he's fully seated and he could probably come just from that.

Harry brings his hands up to grip Louis' hips hard enough for there to be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. Louis rocks his hips back and forth, shivering as his cock slides up and down over Harry's stomach.

He places both of his hands on Harry's chest to brace himself before he raises up - the drag of it feels spectacular - until just the tip is left inside of him and he slams himself back down. He and Harry moan simultaneously. He then starts bouncing on Harry's cock, drawing little groans out of Harry, like he just can't help it. "Fuck," Harry moans. "You feel so, so good around me Lou."

Louis rides him fast digging his nails into Harry's skin. Harry brings his knees up and plants his feet on the bed as leverage, pushing up when Louis comes down, meeting him in the middle. His thighs are burning and he doesn't think he can stay up any longer. He leans down and buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck. His sweaty curls are tickling his ear, but he barely even notices due to the fact that Harry is now fucking into him harder now, steady and unrelenting. 

At this angle Harry is able to get even deeper and it's _so_ amazing. Louis is going insane from it, mumbling nonessential noises against Harry's neck. He feels himself getting closer and closer and with one more hard thrust of Harry's cock right against his prostate he's coming untouched once more, shooting in between their bodies.

Harry follows just a few seconds later, coming inside him, filling him up. Harry rolls them over so he's now the one on top and Louis winces as he pulls out.

They lay there for awhile, curled into each other, coming down from their highs.

"Shower now, baby?" Harry asks.

"I don't think I can move." Louis says weakly. "You wore me out."

Harry chuckles. "That's okay, you sleep. I'm just gonna run and get a flannel to clean you up."

"No." Louis reached out and grabs Harry's arm stopping him from getting off the bed. "Don't leave. Wanna cuddle. Wanna sleep."

"We gotta clean you up though, Lou. All this come is going to dry and you'll be itchy in the morning and I know how much you hate that." He runs his fingers across Louis' cheek and kisses his forehead. "I'll just be a minute, babe, promise."

"Fine. Just a minute though. I'm timing you."

Louis isn't exactly sure how long Harry was gone since he must of nodded off because he wakes with a jolt when he feels a damp flannel against his tummy. “Haz, ‘m so sleepy.”

“I know you are, love. Go to sleep now okay. I’m right here.”

Louis nods and lets his eyes drift shut. Harry finishes wiping off the rest of the come and sweat on his body before tucking the sheets up over him. He’s right of the edge of sleep when he feels Harry climb into bed next to him and curl his back into Louis’ chest, draping Louis’ arms around his waist. Louis flickers his eyes open. “Hey Harry?”

Harry lifts his head to look over his shoulder at him. “Mm?”

“I love you.”

Harry’s whole face softens as he grins. “I love you too, Lou. So much.”

-

The next morning Harry wakes Louis up with breakfast in bed that he ordered from room service. Bacon and eggs and his Yorkshire tea. And of course a side of fresh fruit because Harry is always trying to get him to eat healthier. 

He eats as he scrolls through his Twitter feed on his phone while Harry goes into the bathroom for a quick shower. Louis would have loved to have joined him, but his body is still a little weak from last night. 

Harry walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped low around his hips. He grabs a banana off the tray on the bed before leaning down and giving Louis a quick kiss on the lips. 

Louis smiles up at him and he’ll never understand how he got so lucky to have Harry in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
